


Волчьи ягоды

by yatskari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatskari/pseuds/yatskari
Summary: После своей "смерти" Мадара бесцельно скитается по миру, вынашивая планы. И когда где-то рядом бьют шиноби Конохи, он не может не заглянуть на огонёк. Особенно, если бьют его давнего врага.Soulmate-AU!, в котором на запястье написано самое сокровенное желание твоего партнера.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 32





	Волчьи ягоды

**Author's Note:**

> Вольчьи ягоды названы так за приписываемую волкам жестокость и коварство (ягоды выглядят неопасно и даже, возможно, аппетитно, но при этом ядовиты; как и волки - не то, чем кажутся)

У шиноби не принято хоронить в земле. Как правило, хоронить просто нечего. А уж хоронить врага — просто дикость.

Мадаре всего лишь повезло, что сейчас ненавистный Сенджу лежит бледным рылом в землю. В спешке его бездыханное тело не успели сжечь катоном или порубить на куски.

Мадара пинает труп ногой, переворачивая, презрительно смотрит. Смотрит на слипшиеся сосульками белые волосы, смотрит на грязь на высокой острой скуле, смотрит на алые от крови губы и обескровленные белые глаза. Взгляд мертвый и слепой направлен в небо — живые не могут так долго не моргать.

Лицо Мадары невольно искажает злоба, он ставит ногу на неподвижную грудь и давит, давит, пока не слышит хруст; однако мертвецу уже всё равно.

Сенджу Тобирама умер смертью, достойной шиноби. Но он не шиноби, он убийца — а это разница.

В тот момент, в тот злосчастный момент, Мадара первый увидел блеснувший край занесённой катаны. Он увидел Тобираму и что-то личное, тайное, что темнело в глубине ледяных глаз.

Мадара не простил, но понял бы шиноби, который бесстрастно убил бы врага на войне. Тобираму понимать он отказывался.

Учиха прикрывает глаза, скрипнув зубами от накативших воспоминаний.

Сенджу был чокнутый. Повернутый на том, чтобы уличить Учиха во лжи и предательстве. Он как будто обладал гребанным нюхом на их клан, в частности — на Мадару, вырастая из-под земли у него за спиной. А потом Сенджу открывал свой грязный рот в окаймлении тонких розовых губ и будничным тоном, словно говоря о погоде, доставал из глотки оскорбления и подозрения. Любое слово, которое он произносил, казалось подпорченным.

Их никто не собирался мирить — для их кланов такой штуки, как перемирие, не существовало. Коноха не избавила шиноби от проблем и войны, только загнала бывших (разве?) врагов в одну клетку. Банка с пауками.

Этого не понимал лишь Хаширама, а Тобирама потворствовал его невежеству. Он говорил, что война осталась только в голове у Мадары — это не Тобирама старательно нарывается на мордобой. Это не Тобирама пытается уничтожить клан Учиха.

Они оба умели казать бесчувственными, холодными, как глыбы льда. Но за льдистой коркой — магма в венах и сердце, качающее черную желчь. Они прятали ненависть ото всех, но не могли прятать друг от друга.

Они взаимно вязли в болоте, неистово ненавидя.

_За то, что он — угроза для клана._

~~За то что он — угроза для деревни.~~

_За то, что они построили мир на костях его брата._

~~За то, что он всеми силами возвращает войну.~~

_~~За то, что он существует.~~ _

Тобирама был его кривым отражением.

Слишком похожи, чтобы простить недостатки, но чересчур разные, чтобы оценить достоинства. Им судьбой было предназначено как два хищника ходить кругами, выжидая момент, когда можно будет вцепиться клыками в чужую глотку.

Мадара почти уходит, собираясь оставить тело на съедение зверю, но тут его взгляд цепляется за плотные, намертво примотанные бинтами рукава.

Их поколение не привыкло светить меткой, спасая себя и соулмейта: ведь никогда не поймёшь, достался тебе союзник или новый враг. Да и слишком личное: хранить на коже чужие мечты.

Но и здесь Тобирама побил все рекорды по скрытности — даже его обожаемый старший брат не знал, кого боги покарали этой бешеной псиной. В глазах Мадары огоньком от спички загорается любопытство.

Увидеть метку против воли все равно что надругаться над телом — только хуже. Как отказаться от такого удовольствия? Пусть даже Сенджу уже мертвец.

Мадара блеснувшим кунаем режет синюю ткань на левой руке: должен же он знать, кого обрадовать вестью о скорой кончине сбрендившей половинки.

Белая кожа с синими прожилками кажется полностью прозрачной. На ней, почти выцветшая, старым шрамом внутри предплечья змеится надпись:

~~_Хочу спасти Изуну_ ~~

_Хочу создать мир без войн_

Уголки губ дёргаются вниз, а миг спустя в нос ударяет дым от огня. Мадара моргает: из памяти словно вырезали момент, когда руки складывают заветную печать и изо рта вырывается струя огня, — осталась только яростная белизна, застлавшая глаза.

Мадара резко дёргает собственный рукав, разрывая. Кожа на предплечье светлая, не потемневшая от солнца в долгом пути — она испещрена рубцами старых шрамов, но ни намека на надпись нет. Не будь этой паутины шрамов, Мадара бы подумал, что ему снова пятнадцать.

Он сжимает до боли кулак, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь и всё ещё видя, как напрягаются под кожей мышцы.

Если бы Сенджу не рождался, тогда его метка могла достаться Хашираме. Тогда Изуна был бы жив, а клан не ополчился на него. Тогда все было бы хорошо. Все были бы счастливы.

Но теперь ясно, что гадить Мадаре по жизни было заложено в самой основе чёртого Сенджу. Питать хоть какое-то тёплое чувство к нему всё равно было невозможно.

Мадара зло сплевывает и, резко развернувшись, уходит. За спиной у него остаётся догорать тело. В голове у Мадары ненавистный голос: «Геном не должен попасть к другим Деревням». Сенджу и здесь заставил делать по-своему.

**Это его вина.**

Мадара не жалеет ни об одном ударе, ни об одном оскорблении, которым он старался убить Тобираму. Жалеет только, что убил не он.

Мадара уверен: прокл **я** тый Сенджу думал бы про него также.

***

Когда Эдо Тенсей призывает в этот мир души предыдущих Хокаге, Мадара с искренней ненавистью смотрит на свою руку — там кровавыми цветами, прорезаясь сквозь кожу, распускаются иероглифы.

_Мир, в котором больше никто не умрет_


End file.
